


not for lack of trying

by NetworkFig



Series: under control [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing places other than a toilet, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, pairing is not main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetworkFig/pseuds/NetworkFig
Summary: Cloud thinks that the corkscrew tunnel is too long.
Relationships: Biggs/Cloud Strife
Series: under control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	not for lack of trying

Cloud always thought that the corkscrew tunnel was too long. 

Today, they had successfully nicked some more supplies, that apparently Biggs had needed to do his job. Cloud wasn't exactly sure what it was that Biggs had needed, all he knew was that he was exhausted. Today had been especially grueling - the facility they had snuck into had been hot and humid, not to mention that most of the travel inside the facility had been mostly vertical. Since they were going to be sweating their asses off, they had brought along tons of water to drink, which Cloud had been gratefully drinking so as to avoid heatstroke and dehydration.

Now, he was less grateful. As they sat and waited for the train, bottle of water still in his hand, Cloud could already tell it was going to be a close call in terms of getting to the bathroom in time. There were none at the train station, that just wasn't how things were set up, and there was _maybe_ one on the train itself. Cloud hoped he wasn't desperate enough to have to use it. 

As it was, Cloud was actually okay, but he knew by the time they got home he might not be. He wasn't desperate yet, but he could feel it - the pressure in his lower belly, that sloshed uneasily every time he took a step or even so much as moved. 

_It's okay,_ he tried to reassure himself, _you're going to be okay._

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts as Jessie spoke up from her spot next to him. 

"The train's here!" she exclaimed, hopping up and clapping her hands together. It was indeed here, the screech of metal and puffs of steam heralding its arrival.

With a sigh, Cloud heaved himself up. The water bottle was heavy in his hand. Biggs and Jessie spread themselves out, sitting down in the first couple cars they passed through. Cloud ended up in the final car with Barrett. He was grateful that it was mostly empty, only a couple passengers, that ignored them, near the front of the car. Cloud settled in an empty seat, while Barrett wandered to the window at the back, looking disinterestedly out at the tunnel whizzing by before leaning against the wall. 

Cloud checked his watch. They were pretty far away from home. It would take them about forty-five minutes to get home. His bladder throbbed at the thought. Cloud tried to distract himself, forcing himself to look at his surroundings, the cracks in the plastic seating, the scuffs on the metal flooring, the sway of the hand holds from the metal piping. The sudden clench of his bladder forced his attention back to his own body - just in time to feel himself leak into his boxers. Hurriedly, he checked his watch again. Thirty-five more minutes.

He was surprised the distraction trick had helped as long as it did, but it wouldn't be enough. 

Cloud choked back a whimper as his bladder clenched again. He felt his body give an involuntary shudder. Trying not to squirm in his seat, he looked around, glancing to make sure the other passengers hadn't noticed, and then glancing to Barrett - Barrett was watching him, one eyebrow raised, before they broke eye contact and both looked away.

Trying to compose himself, Cloud looked away, taking a deep breath and straightening up slightly. The act pulled the already-straining skin of his stomach taut against his bladder, but he tried to ignore it, crossing his right leg tightly over the other. He tried to rest his hands in his lap. His bladder only ached more, so he pressed his hands into the edge of the seat below him, gripping tight to the edge, blunt nails digging into the soft plastic. 

_Hold it hold it hold it... I don't want to piss myself, please..._

Cloud tried not to squirm in his seat, pressing his thighs together as tight as he could.

"You okay, SOLDIER boy?"

Cloud looked up to see Barrett wandering closer. 

"Um..." was all he could say. Cloud could feel his face flush, his pale skin doing nothing to hide it. The last thing he wanted was for Barrett to watch him piss himself in public.

"C'mere," Barrett said, jerking his head to indicate the back of the train. 

_What on earth is he doing?_ Cloud wondered.

Barrett turned when he didn't hear Cloud following, a clear question on his face. "I'm trying to help you," Barrett said, emphasis on the _help._

Shakily, Cloud pushed himself up from his seat, bladder protesting with every step, every jolt of the train. He was afraid he was going to leak again, and maybe lose it for good this time. Barrett had stopped in the corner again, and was looking at Cloud expectantly, one hand reaching for Cloud's water bottle. Cloud handed it over, still unsure as to what Barrett was doing. Barrett unscrewed the top, sniffed it briefly, then chugged the rest, before handing the now-empty bottle back to Cloud and turning around, effectively hiding Cloud from the rest of the car between his body and the wall.

"What am I supposed to...?"

Barrett risked a glance over his shoulder. "Aren't SOLDIERs supposed to be smart? Use the bottle."

Cloud didn't need to be told twice. He fumbled with the zipper on his pants, shaking fingers struggling to grasp it, and then to get the damp fabric of his boxers out of the way. His cock is dripping as he lines himself up with the bottle, biting his lip on a sigh of relief as he finally lets himself piss. He tries to keep the flow quiet as it splashes into the bottle. Cloud has to force himself to stop when the bottle fills up - there's still more in his bladder, but nowhere to go. His bladder throbs as he does so, but he still felt much, much better.

Barrett doesn't speak up until he hears Cloud zipping up and screwing the cap back on with shaky hands. "I won't say a word, SOLDIER boy," he says, "but it's your job to take care of the bottle."

Cloud takes a deep breath, attempting to return his voice to its usual nonchalance. "Never thought it was your job," he replied. 

Barrett snorts in response. 

*

By the time they arrive at their stop in the slums, Cloud's bladder is full again. He almost can't believe it - it's almost worse than it had been before, and he was shocked at how fast his bladder had filled again. 

_It's what you get when you drink a lot of water,_ he supposed.

His steps were slower than usual, trailing behind the others as they all headed back home. At first, they didn't seem to notice, Barrett going on ahead while Biggs, Jessie and Wedge talked, clumped together. Cloud's bladder throbs with each step over the uneven ground. The three of them were like a beacon of sorts, something to focus on as he walked, trying to remind himself that all he needed to do was put one foot in front of the other. 

Eventually, Biggs notices, stopping to turn around slightly and peer at Cloud with a frown. "Cloud? You coming?"

"Y-yeah, um," Cloud struggles to think of an excuse, his need to piss driving out every other thought from his mind. "I have something I need to take care of, first," he says.

Biggs seems confused, but accepts the answer. "Okay, whatever."

"Have a safe trip home, then." Wedge says, waving goodbye.

Cloud raises a hand in response. The three of them turn and continue into the darkness.

The pain in his bladder has him almost rooted to the spot. Cloud bites back a groan as he feels his bladder clench, unable to stop the steady stream that is now dripping out of him. Somehow, he has the presence of mind to take a couple of steps, tucking himself into the dark space between two buildings and sliding to the ground on weak knees just as his bladder gives out. One knee is pressed into the dirt, the other almost by his chest, fingers digging into his kneecap. Cloud rests his head against the back of his hand as he relieves himself, biting his lip around a hiss of relief. He can hear the faint hiss as the liquid forces itself through the thick fabric. It's dripping onto the ground below, the position he's sitting in making it soak into the fabric weirdly. Cloud knows it would probably start soaking into the knee pressed into the ground, but for now he doesn't care. Panting, Cloud opens his eyes, staring down at the puddle slowly creeping across the dirt.

All too suddenly, he's aware of someone else, a pair of boots just visible in his periphery. Cloud looks up slowly.

It's Biggs, standing there with a worried expression. He has a bright yellow orb of materia in his hand. 

"Cloud? Are you - ? I wanted to return the materia you let me borrow today, are you... okay?" Biggs takes a half step closer, clearly unsure of what to do.

To be honest, Cloud wasn't sure of what he should do now either. He was still going, still dripping a little onto the ground, wondering if he was really so far gone that he didn't notice Biggs approaching at all. Gods it felt good to have an empty bladder. 

"Um..." Biggs says, moving closer to reach for Cloud's arm and help him up. "Here, I can help you get home - "

"Don't." Cloud spits, glaring, and Biggs backs off immediately. Cloud stands up slowly, feeling the way the wet fabric shifted awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that he was already half hard in his pants. Cloud's gaze slides away, before he says, softer this time, "Let's just take the back way there."

Biggs is more than happy to escort him through the back streets, where there were few, if any, streetlights. It was an odd silence, Biggs clearly aware that he had witnessed something embarrassing but unsure of how to broach the subject. The materia was still clutched awkwardly in his hand. Meanwhile, Cloud was grateful for the darkness, cursing himself as the rough wet fabric rubbed against the head of his cock with every step. 

After a moment, Bigg speaks up. "Do you want this back?" he asks, holding out the materia.

"You can keep it." Cloud manages to grit out.

Distantly, Cloud imagines asking Biggs to come back to his room with him. It wasn't the most romantic, but they could take a shower together, and Cloud could press him against the wall and rut against him until they were both spilling across the softness of Biggs's stomach. His cock throbs at the thought. He knows he's probably dripping precum already.

Cloud tries to bring himself back, tries to force himself to focus on not spilling into his pants, but the only thing to focus on was Biggs. His dark hair looked soft, hazel eyes glinting gently in the darkness. Was Biggs always this hot, or was Cloud just horny?

He doesn't know, but suddenly he can feel the orgasm looming, coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Biggs..." he hisses without thinking, and Biggs stops and turns to look at him as the orgasm ripples through him. His cock throbs in his underwear, balls tight as he comes, eyes squeezing shut as he leans against the side of a building for support. It's surprisingly intense, and Cloud has to take a few deep breaths to steady himself.

Cloud feels a gentle hand on his elbow even as he's still shaking from the force of the orgasm.

"Come on, Cloud," Biggs says softly. "Let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, i hoped you enjoyed this. was originally going to have more stuff in it but i just wanted to publish this. hopefully more cloud omo content in the future!
> 
> what did you like/dislike about this fic? is there anything you want me to write? are there any omo scenarios you want to see cloud in in the future?


End file.
